This invention relates to ball sleeves in general and relates more particularly to constructions in which the ball cage is provided with integrally formed springs.
Ball sleeves for guiding longitudinal movement of a rod are disclosed in British Pat. No. 904 315 and Federal Republic of Germany Pat. No. 270 675. These patents disclose a ball cage having axial faces that are acted on by compression springs. In that way the cage is held in its adjusted position and is prevented from axial shifting merely as a result of vibration forces.
Unfortunately, these prior art constructions consist of many individual parts that are expensive to assemble. For instance, many prior art constructions require adjustment rings or lock rings for assembly of the spring and bearing elements. In addition, particularly when plastic cages are used with hardened springs, the latter can work themselves into the faces of the cage.